


硕风×伯力（上）

by Purewhite_universe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purewhite_universe/pseuds/Purewhite_universe





	硕风×伯力（上）

硕风带着一身酒气迈着摇晃的步子走进伯力的帐篷的时候，伯力还并没有睡。  
伯力身上仍旧还穿着汉人的那一套好看但是不实用的汉人服装，硕风斜斜的靠在帐篷门口细细的打量自己这个五年未见的“前主人”。  
长相更成熟了一些，衣服凌乱的穿着身上，露出小片胸口，双手被锁链捆绑在背后，使他只能维持一个身体敞开向后倾斜的姿势。明明是受制于人，但是神情却是三分傲慢七分冷漠，不知怎的落在硕风的眼里就化成了十分的风情诱惑。  
他一直都知道伯力在匈奴人里面算是长的好看和精致的，但此时的伯力让硕风觉得……他变的更好看了的同时，还多了份不明不白的勾引人的味道。  
被酒精迷糊住的大脑分析不出深奥的问题，于是硕风遵从本能的走过去，将两人的距离拉近到可以呼吸交融的地步。伯力摸不清硕风究竟想干什么，只是突然凑近的酒气熏得他皱着眉头就要往后躲去。然而身子才刚刚一动，后脑勺就被硕风的大手扣住又压了回来，只能超近距离的彼此干瞪眼。  
硕风的眼神贪婪的在伯力的面上缓缓巡视过去，当视线落到伯力红润饱满的嘴唇的时候，猛的吻了上去。硕风的吻就和他的人一样，霸道又狂野，蓄满了不容拒绝的力量。  
伯力震惊的瞪大了双眼，反应过来后，开始拼命的挣扎，但是他的手被捆绑在身后，没办法推拒硕风的身体，后脑勺又被死死地固定住，只能扭动身体往后退。但这样的反抗在硕风的绝对力量掌控下，简直更像是欲拒还迎的挑逗。  
伯力被吻的几乎要窒息，终于在硕风把舌头伸进他嘴里的时候，狠狠的一口咬了下去。硕风很快就放开了他，然后似乎是后知后觉的摸了摸自己的嘴巴，吐出了一口血。  
伯力半瘫在地上喘息，本来长期没有好好吃过饭和休息的身体就虚弱，被这样一气，眼前甚至出现片刻的黑晕来。伯力只顾恢复呼吸，却不知道自己现在落在硕风的眼里是什么样子的————衣衫因为刚才的挣扎更加凌乱了，露出半个肩头和胸口一大片白皙的肌肤，脖子和耳朵因为气愤红了一片，眼角因为窒息被逼红了一小片，原本就红润的嘴唇因为沾染了唾液和血液，呈现出一股亮泽妖异的红色，再加上伯力急促的喘息，这些成功的让硕风丢掉了最后的一丝克制。  
他扑上去把伯力牢牢的压制在自己身体下面，几乎是迫不及待的吻咬上了伯力纤细的脖颈。  
意识到自己即将面对的是什么伯力发疯似的开始挣扎起来，然而他的反抗却丝毫不起作用。硕风粗暴的拉开伯力的衣衫，轻柔的蓝色蚕丝在蛮力的拉扯下很快就碎成一片一片，丧失了保护主人身体的作用。  
“求你了不要！！！”听见这带着绝望的声音的硕风愣住了——他没有想的伯力真的会这么快的就开口求他了，这并不像他所了解的伯力。  
他停下动作，支撑起身体，带着疑惑和犹豫开口，“你……求我？”  
伯力沉默良久，终究是缓缓移开了视线，把头偏向一边，露出一个自嘲的笑容，声音艰涩，“是的……我求你……不要对我做这样的事……”  
“呵呵…………”硕风发出低笑，眼睛里却没有丝毫的笑意，“这么快就开始求人了，看来你在汉朝别的没学到，倒是把他们的软骨头学了个透呀，我的……好主人。”  
主人二字被硕风咬的极重，仿佛是在提醒伯力从前的他有多尊贵多高傲，又仿佛在嘲讽此时此刻沦为阶下囚的他。  
伯力偏着头闭着眼，并不做回应。  
硕风只觉得心里的火烧的更旺了，他捏住伯力的下巴，强迫他睁眼看自己。伯力感觉自己的下巴都快被硕风给捏碎了，不得不挣开眼睛对上了硕风的眼睛——刚一对上眼睛，伯力心里猛的一沉，知道自己今晚是逃不掉了——硕风眼里的欲望和疯狂浓郁得几乎要喷薄出来。  
伯力冷笑了一下，“你跟在我身边这么多年，我到还真没发现你原来对我还存了这等心思。”  
“你没发现的事还多着呢……”硕风用拇指轻轻的摩擦伯力饱满丰厚的嘴唇，似乎此时伯力愿意理他让他心情好了不少，“从见你的第一次开始，我就喜欢上了你。先知说我会带领我的族人推翻整个九州大陆最腐朽的统治。我会成为最伟大的铁沁，成为天下的王，而你——注定是我的，我会让你成为我的人，成为我的王后。”  
“这个天下不会是你的，”伯力的声音低沉而又疏离冷漠，硕风的话让他心里产生了一种不祥的预感，尽管他自己现在都自身难保了，但他仍旧担心起远在皇城的那个人起来。  
“而我……”伯力顿了顿，嘴角勾起一个弧度，让他整个人看上去都透了那么点傲气和不屑，“你没资格拥有我。”  
硕风并没有因为伯力的嘲讽而生气，反而低低的笑了出来，“……这才像你啊。”  
“高高在上，不可触碰……傲慢又可爱，”硕风的声音逐渐降低，最后几句话仿佛是从身体深处发出的叹息，裹着来自灵魂的浓厚的渴求，“让人想把你拉下尘埃，想要占有你，想要把你锁死的怀里，融入骨血，让你生生世世都只能待在我的身边。”

身体被侵入的时候，尽管伯力做好心理准备，但是仍旧被剧痛逼红了眼眶。他和那人也没少做这档子事，只是那人平时宠他宠的紧，哪怕是到了床上了，也都是先把他弄的舒舒服服了才小心翼翼的进入他的身体，深怕弄疼了他，房事上也是极尽温柔，所以伯力哪里经历过如此粗暴的性事。  
翰州人本就长的身形高大，而硕风更是其中翘楚，胯下那玩意儿也丝毫没给主人丢脸，尺寸傲人。硕风长相十分英俊，剑眉星目，丰神俊朗，又骁勇善战，是翰州八部的大英雄，多少翰州女儿心中的暗恋对象，翰州人的作风不死汉朝古板，费劲心思想爬上硕风的床的女人多如牛毛，遇见了合胃口的，或是打了胜仗沸腾的情绪飙升的时候，硕风也不介意和那些风情各异的女人们来一场愉悦的性事，但通常也是硕风大爷般的躺在那里，让女人伺候得他舒舒服服，偶尔他心情好，也会压着女人赏她们一个欲仙欲死。所以基本上来说，硕风和男人做的经验是没有的，甚至在床上如何取悦对方的经验都少的可怜——毕竟通常来说都是别人来取悦他。  
所以当自己渴望了多年的人毫无反抗能力的躺在自己身下的时候任由自己索取的时候，被酒精所迷惑住的脑袋里已经无法再思考其他的东西，只想快点进入身下人的身体里面尽情征服、驰骋。  
只被做了简单扩展的后穴根本吃不下如此巨物，才进去了一半，伯力就已经疼的紧绷身体，额头上沁出了冷汗。  
被卡到一半的硕风也并不好受，他皱了皱眉，然而也只是停了停，霸道而狂妄的性格并没有让他做出退出去的举动，而是猛的把腰一沉，一口气全部硬插了进去。  
“啊！！！！！！！”身体被强行破开撕裂的剧痛让伯力发出了一声惨叫，他的眼前出现大片大片的黑暗，生理性的眼泪不由自主的掉了下来。空气中开始弥漫丝丝的血腥味，伯力知道自己的后面流血了。  
伯力咬着牙，嘴唇都已经咬破，痛都不想呻吟出来，冷汗让凌乱的发丝贴在脸颊上，看不出神情，伯力几乎认为自己今天可能会死在这里。硕风沉迷于伯力的身体，可是当他低头看着身下的人只有微弱的呼吸时，被酒精侵蚀的大脑终究被惊惧刺激清醒了大半，他赶忙退出了对方的身体，狰狞的性器上都带着血，硕风赶紧松开伯力被捆绑的双手，将人轻轻抱起来，他拨开伯力面颊上的发丝，对方已经是一脸泪水，嘴角的鲜血混着汗水已经将下颚染红。  
“伯力！”  
硕风着急的呼喊对方的姓名，但是伯力惨白着脸没有任何回应。硕风将他轻轻平躺在床褥上，翻找着前几日去汉朝找他，在花楼里面买到的一些药品，那些药都是用在那些贞烈的女人身上，有顺滑和一些催情的功效。硕风也不管了，都抹在手指上，将手指推进那受伤的穴口。  
冰冷的刺激让伯力收紧身体，轻声的呻吟了出来，好在伤口不是很严重，有着药物的顺滑，一进一出的手指不再有血液的流出。硕风有点责怪自己乘着酒性这样乱来，明明有这样的好物，竟然一时没有想起来。  
看着床褥的点点血迹，犹如红梅，硕风的性致又渐渐勃发，翰州人对性生活是很开放，硕风对于处子这件事也没有什么特别的执着，但是看着床褥上的这几滴宛如处子之血的落红，还是让硕风产生了一种他是伯力第一个男人的美妙感觉。想到这点，硕风开始亢奋起来甚至呼吸都开始加重，他的手指还不停的捅弄着那可怜的小穴口，嘴唇压着伯力的脸颊不停的吻着，这次伯力没有抗拒他的亲吻，主动探出口中柔软的小舌与之纠缠，靡靡之音刺激着硕风，润滑到差不多时，他分开身下人的双腿，再一次的将愤张欲望送进温软的穴口。  
伯力恍恍惚惚之间眼前浮现出另一个人的身影，那个人手指温柔的探索着自己的身体，吻虽然透着一种急不可待的占有欲但始终温柔，他并不排斥对方的亲近，对方想占有他一切的欲望，他愿意全部接受，但是身上实际感受到的疼痛让他不禁下意识的发出了撒娇般的抱怨，平常，只要他撒撒娇，对方什么都会满足自己。  
“稷哥哥……我疼……轻……一点……”  
轻轻的一声，顺着伯力的出气，像是被压抑了很久的一丝嘶哑，带着软萌的娇气。但是这声让人心酥的撒娇却没能换来温柔的对待。  
全心在欲海驰骋的硕风被声‘稷哥哥’彻底激怒，没有一个人可以忍受自己所爱之人在床上却叫着另外一个人的名字。硕风狠狠的掐着伯力下颚，迫使他看着自己。  
“现在谁在操你？”  
“……稷哥哥”  
接着伯力挨了一记重重的耳光。  
脸上火辣辣的疼，之前还恍惚的伯力，眼睛终于聚焦看清了眼前人时，他条件反射就想抬手反击回去，但他哪里是硕风的对手。  
“混球！滚开！”伯力咬牙想要推开压在自己身上肆意侵犯自己的人，却被硕风压倒性的抓住他的手腕压在头顶。  
硕风恶意的使劲用力的顶弄着他，随着每一次的用力他恶狠狠的问，“看清楚是谁在操了你吗小贱人？”  
硕风此刻终于明白为什么伯力会这么容易就求他放过自己，那是因为他不想被除了赢稷之外的人碰触。  
嫉妒和愤怒有如野火般蔓延烧灼内心，硕风更是要在他身上留下不可抹灭的痕迹。伯力身上布满了齿痕淤青，腰仿佛都已经不是自己的，身体因为硕风的暴行而疼痛，又同时因为药物被强行挑动起情欲，又疼又舒服的强烈刺激感觉让他又再次进入精神恍惚的状态里面。  
硕风身下凶狠的侵犯着伯力，嘴巴泄愤般的撕咬着伯力的胸前精致小巧的红果，一阵暴力发泄过后，当他看到伯力恍惚脆弱而显得格外委屈的模样，终究还是心软的放缓了力度，开始改用唇舌进行温柔的安抚。硕风用舌头灵活的卷弄着粉红色的小东西，舌尖戳着小孔，绕在上面一圈圈的画着，身下也开始有节奏的刺激伯力有感觉的那一点，即使在极度愤怒的情况下，硕风还是想要照顾到伯力的感受，自己终究不忍心真的伤到了他。  
伯力身体里涂抹的药剂开始彻底释放作用，乳头被频繁刺激，坚挺成一个小肉球，下身的穴口也开始一张一合的迎合硕风进出的性器。恍惚中伯力开始感到害怕，害怕这种感觉除了赢稷还有人可以给他，伯力咬紧牙关，可是在硕风的抽动下，他渐渐地连要紧牙关的气力都要没有了，不能咽下的津液顺着嘴角流出。  
意识越来越模糊，伯力勉力伸出自己的舌头置于口齿之间，心里冷笑道自己有一天会像不愿被人玷污清白的贞洁烈女一样选择自残。不过一切都被硕风看在眼里，他拿过放置在一边的腰带塞进了伯力的嘴，让他无法做出任何伤害自己的行为，扯住伯力的头发说到：“怎么？是害怕面对自己人尽可夫的淫荡样子，还是害怕被我操到高潮？”  
伯力再无反驳的话语，只能撕咬着嘴里的布带摇着头作为反驳，其实他真的在害怕，药物的催情下，他知道自己快要失去对身体反应的控制，身体明显的开始想要被人用力的贯穿，想抱着硕风的肩膀扭动腰肢的配合，不管不顾的发出淫乱的呻吟。  
过多的快感一层层的堆积，想要射精的感觉让伯力头皮发麻，他拼命的扯住自己最后的一丝的理智，告诉自己不能这么轻易的就屈服。相比于伯力的痛苦挣扎，硕风则是全身心享受着征服伯力的快感，这种快感不仅仅来自于那紧紧吸咬着自己欲根的潮热舒适的小穴，更来自于明显已经情动的伯力——黑亮的眼睛蒙上了欲望的潮湿，被堵住的嘴唇偶尔泄露出的闷哼，染上薄红的肌肤——这一切都要比以往做的任何一次春梦都更加的美好。  
尽管伯力把后槽牙都咬酸了来克制自己，口中都带了血腥味，但被药物催动的身体完全违背主人的意识，自顾自的沉迷于这充满野性的性事里。当体内的巨物再次狠狠的擦过那致命的那一点时，伯力眼前一白身体用力的紧绷向上拱起，竟硬生生被硕风操射了出来。  
小穴猛然抽搐绞紧所带来的快感让硕风停下了抽插的动作，深呼吸了几下才勉强守住了精关，一时间，帐篷里只剩下两人粗重的喘息声。  
伯力躺在硕风的身下，头脑里一片空白，随着快感的潮落，理智和悲伤的情绪开始如潮水般汹涌的淹没上来。作为翰州人，从自洁的角度上来讲，伯力并不是非常在意自己被硕风强暴这件事，这对他而言更像是战败的一种羞辱，无关乎其他，但是伯力却不敢去细想如果这件事被赢稷知道了会怎样。相比于翰州人的豪迈开放，汉人注重礼仪廉耻，平时有小姑娘多看了自己几眼那个人都要在意，恨不得把对方眼睛给挖下来，如果他知道了自己被人强暴，还在强暴者的身下达到了高潮，那他大概…………大概会嫌弃自己脏了……  
一想到对方看向自己的眼神不再充满爱意，而是充满着鄙夷和嫌弃，伯力就难过得心都好像要碎开了一般。  
硕风看着身下人露出的失魂落魄的表情，心疼的同时更多的却是一种报复得逞的快感，他拿出伯力嘴中的腰带，腰身恶意的一顶，“怎么了？这是被我操的爽的说不出话来了吗？”  
“唔！”猝不及防的被硕风一顶，伯力发出了短促的惊呼。神游的意识被扯回，伯力看向压在自己身上把自己逼迫到如此地步的人，身体里面属于翰州人的狂傲和凶狠的野性开始复苏。

TBC


End file.
